


Wrapped In You

by james



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Community: hc_bingo, Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long, hard day Danny just needs a cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped In You

Danny lets himself into the house with the key that's been on his ring for almost a year now. It's only been three months since he's actually been really living here, though he knows Steve would argue the date, four months or even five, because Steve thinks that it starts from when Danny stopped sleeping at his apartment and Danny counts it from the weekend he packed his stuff and said yeah, okay, let's do this.

It's been a long fucking day and Danny wishes Steve were here with him, because Danny would love to be able to foist off some of the coming-home-after-a-long-day chores on someone else. Making dinner, at least, so Danny could fall onto the couch and just drink a beer and complain about the stupid, crazy shit Steve had done during the day to make a crazy day even worse.

He makes a mental note to remind Steve of his slacking on being Danny's personal slave. It joins a host of other notes; in fact it's a long list of grievances and Danny has every intention of spelling them out, one by one, when Steve finally gets his ass home. Danny's willing to write them up, a nice big piece of paper with block letters and graphs, because maybe then some of what Danny has to say will sink in.

Danny glances at the couch, considers having a just the beer for dinner anyhow and spend the evening slumped on the couch and finding out if the DVR actually recorded the game this time or if they've got another three hours of America's Got Talent. It doesn't really appeal, though, and besides he'd promised to save the game for after Steve gets home. So Danny just chucks his wallet and keys on the table, kicks his shoes off somewhere in the living room and heads upstairs for a shower.

Half an hour later he's clean again and has a towel wrapped around his waist. He suddenly feels exhausted and he stumbles towards the bed. Dinner might be a good idea, he thinks, a little protein and carbs to keep him going until bedtime. But going back down to make something will take more energy than he has. He'll add it to the list, when Steve gets home. 'Forced to go to bed hungry because you weren't here to wait on me.'

Except Steve will take it as some excuse to demand a blow job, and...well, Danny's okay with that, really. He wouldn't mind, despite the fact he's normally not so much into it as Steve is. But he loves the way Steve loves getting one, so he's not about to begrudge the man when he asks.

Danny falls onto the bed and pulls himself over towards Steve's side of the bed. It's cold, and hasn't smelled like Steve in weeks. Danny curls himself around the pillow, cuddling it close and pulling his knees up and thinks about having Steve come home already, and how much he hates the Navy and how much he'll do anything Steve asks of him if it just means he'll walk through that door.


End file.
